


Кофейные хроники

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angel & Demon AU, Coffee Shop, Fanfic, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Past Tense, Time Travel, WTF Kombat 2021, coffee shop AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Кто я такой? Куда я попал? Где мои вещи? И другие занимательные вопросы, с которыми столкнулся Тоширо, очнувшись хер знает где.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Кофейные хроники

Тоширо всегда с ухмылкой вспоминал, как началась эта история. Очнувшись невесть где, он не помнил даже, кто он такой и откуда пришёл. Да что там — даже имя своё он узнал из неразборчиво нацарапанной записки, которая прилагалась к странного вида часам на цепочке, с механизмом настолько сложным, что даже крышку открыть не удалось. 

“Хиджикате Тоширо, — гласила записка, — вероятно, когда ты проснёшься, у тебя будет множество вопросов и, по крайней мере, я надеюсь на это, ни единого ответа. Часы у тебя в руках — редчайшее изобретение, позволяющее путешествовать во времени. Так и быть, дам тебе одну, стартовую подсказку. Твоя начальная точка — тысяча четыреста двадцать пятый год, небольшой турецкий городок, название которого тебе ничего не даст. Я не скажу тебе, как активируются часы для следующего перехода, не скажу, сколько точек ты должен пройти и что найти, чтобы завершить этот хитросплетённый и увлекательный квест. Знанием местного языка и наличием местной валюты часы тебя также не смогут снабдить, так что в этом вопросе ты можешь рассчитывать только на себя. Хочу отметить — если бы ты не был в состоянии преодолеть этот путь, то и не начал бы его. Но ты — там и тогда. Удачи, она тебе понадобится” — на этом текст заканчивался. В первые часы после пробуждения Тоширо зачитал её до дыр, каждая строчка въелась в мозг и лихорадочно била по вискам изнутри. Письмо было просто пропитано издевательским духом, который казался смутно знакомым.

“Имя я своё не помню, а чей-то издевательский тон припоминаю! Совсем шизанулся, Тоширо”.

После того, как буквы перед глазами стали расплываться, он прекратил бессмысленные поиски скрытого смысла и вынырнул в реальность, начав анализировать. Если предположить, что написанное — правда, то из преимуществ у него была удобная, крепкая одежда и обувь, плащ с капюшоном, которым можно было укрываться от палящего солнца или дождя, а также скрывать своё лицо. И аналитический склад ума, если смотреть со стороны. Тоширо не знал, кто он такой, но смутно подозревал, что ни разу не турок, а потому возможность не отсвечивать лишний раз иностранным лицом была ему очень даже на руку. На этом преимущества заканчивались, и начиналась жопа. Большая такая, всеобъемлющая и беспросветная жопа. Он плохо разбирался в истории, но понимал, что, если он начнет говорить на чужом языке, ему может грозить целый вагончик не самых приятных вещей, от тюрьмы до забивания камнями не сходя с места. Единственным выходом, который ему виделся — прикинуться глухонемым. Ну, и дурачком до кучи, чтобы точно никто не прикопался. 

Следующим, не менее болезненным вопросом, были деньги. Даже если условием активации не являлась покупка чего-то определённого, поиски необходимого условия вряд ли ограничивались одним днём, а банальные потребности организма в духе пожрать да поспать, как минимум, никто не отменял. Значит, следовало искать возможность заработать. Любую возможность, от уборки до разгрузки чего угодно. 

Костеря на чем свет стоит таинственного недоброжелателя — а про себя Тоширо назвал его именно так — он решительно двинулся в сторону зданий, рассудив, что терять драгоценное время ему ни к чему. Миновав покосившиеся хибарки, не имевших даже заборов и выходивших прямо в пустошь, он оказался на окраине города. Вдалеке виднелось какое-то большое здание — единственный заметный ориентир. Тоширо решил: по логике градостроения именно там находился центр небольшого городишки, и бодрым шагом направился туда, надеясь, что не заблудится. 

По пути ему начали попадаться играющие в грязи дети, чьи матери развешивали белье во дворах и общались друг с другом, впрочем, замолкавшим, стоило ему приблизиться. Оно и понятно — непонятный мужик в плаще с капюшоном широкими шагами шёл со стороны пустоши. Такие вызывали подозрение всегда и везде. За очередным поворотом уже каменного здания Тоширо решил слегка переосмыслить свою тактику поведения и дальнейший путь проделал спокойным шагом, всё ещё вызывая недоуменные шепотки, но уже без прежней настороженности. Таинственный недоброжелатель не обманул — язык был для Тоширо полнейшей белибердой грубых и отрывистых звуков, так что остаток пути он настраивал себя на собственную легенду о глухонемоте, чтобы ненароком не выдать себя неосторожным проявлением эмоций. 

Чем ближе он подходил к условному центру, тем меньше внимания привлекал, поскольку мужчин, затянутых в плащи или многослойные одежды с тюрбанами становилось всё больше. Внутри Тоширо всё буквально вопило о том, что он даже в толпе выглядел как яркое, режущее глаз пятно, но народ оставался практически невозмутим. Чувство не обмануло его — здание оказалось мечетью (и откуда он вообще помнил это слово?), а вокруг нее расстилалась вымощенная камнем ухоженная площадь с фонтанами и зеленью. Утомившись от нервов и бодрящей прогулки, Тоширо сел на подобие скамьи в тени раскидистого дерева и стал думать, что же ему делать дальше. По кругу от площади пестрели вывески, из-за дверей которых доносились дразнящие ароматы разнообразной еды. Стоило попробовать наняться уборщиком. “Как там, в сто дверей постучишься, десять откроют, а в одну впустят? — усмехнулся он про себя, — стоит попробовать”. Отдохнув ещё немного он встал и решительно направился к ближайшей от него двери, прокручивая в голове все мыслимые и немыслимые варианты развития событий.

Спустя пару часов Тоширо сел на ту же скамью, злой и раздосадованный, как тысяча чертей. В первых двух закусочных над ним только посмеялись, даже не понимая, что он пытался им объяснить языком жестов. Затем он приноровился, но везде получал только презрительные взгляды и короткие рубленые фразы с недвусмысленными указаниями на дверь. Обойдя все до единого заведения по кругу, и везде получив отказ, Тоширо готов был выть волком. Какие поиски мистического ключика для часов, какое возвышенное и духовное, когда желудок постепенно начинал прилипать к спине, а во рту уже скрипел песок, щедро вздымаемый ветрами.

Позволив себе пятнадцать минут на страдания, Тоширо встал и решил немного углубиться в сплетение улочек. Как знать, может, подальше от центра владельцы заведений не такие надменные.

Тактика сработала. Не сразу, но в метрах семистах от площади Тоширо наткнулся на слегка потрёпанную жизнью пирожочную, где хозяйка, сгорбленная старушка с испещрённым очень глубокими морщинами лицом приветливо ему улыбнулась и согласно закивала головой в ответ на набившую оскомину пантомиму. Перед тем, как вручить ему прямо таки доисторические швабру и ведро, она налила ему стакан чего-то, похожего на ягодный морс. Подавив рефлекторное желание выхлебать весь стакан залпом, Тоширо медленно выпил предложенное, чуть не расплакавшись от счастья, чем заслужил еще большую улыбку хозяйки. Следующие несколько часов он, скинув плащ в небольшой каморке, старательно натирал до максимально возможного блеска все полы, столы, стулья и стойки. Старушка, появившись из-за потрепанной завеси в проеме, с деловитым видом отсчитала ему некоторое количество монет, удивлённо покачав головой на преобразившийся зал и, подумав немного, выдала Тоширо прямо в руки несколько тёплых пирожков. Мельком пересчитав монеты, благо, обозначения цифр были теми же, что и везде, и сравнив их с ценами на небольшом деревянном меню, он пришел к выводу, что в целом получилось даже неплохо. Проблему ночлега эти деньги вряд ли решали, но определенно прибавляли уверенности в завтрашнем дне.

Старушка, видимо, что-то поняла по его сгорбившейся фигуре, а потому окликнула на выходе. Тоширо стоило всех его моральных сил не дёрнуться на её голос, дабы не разрушать легенду глухонемоты, но он справился, даже не замедлив шаг. Она догнала его, когда он уже спустился с крыльца, и, тараторя на непонятном языке, начала широко махать руками, пытаясь что-то втолковать. Тоширо вернулся с ней в зал. По движениям рук и тычкам пальцев до него дошло — старушка хотела предложить ему переночевать в той самой каморке в обмен на помощь с продуктами с утра. В обычной ситуации он бы отказался, не стоило слишком уж наглеть, но выбирать не приходилось. Вообще Тоширо очень забавлял тот факт, что он строил предположения о своём обычном поведении, не помня о себе ничего, но остановить процесс он не мог. 

Поблагодарив владелицу заведения жестами, Тоширо растянулся на стареньком, побитом молью диванчике, и начал думать. Допустим, работа у него появилась, и крыша над головой тоже, а, значит, следовало подумать над загадкой часов. В записке упоминалось, что ему нужно будет “посетить” несколько мест и времен, но активация часов, судя по всему, имела один и тот же механизм. Первую идею о поиске часовщика, Тоширо отмёл сразу. Слишком просто и к тому же опасно, вряд ли часовщики поняли бы настолько сложный механизм, а попасть под раздачу разгневанной толпы, обвиняющей его, чего доброго, в колдовстве, жуть как не хотелось. Да и, судя по странности всего происходящего, логичные варианты не подходили от слова совсем.

Перебрав в голове еще несколько десятков самых разнообразных версий, он остановился на том, что ему, возможно, нужно посетить какую-нибудь из достопримечательностей, можно было попытаться завтра попасть в мечеть. Ничего более адекватного в голову не приходило, так что Тоширо решил попробовать. А пока дать мозгам и телу отдохнуть, не гоняя одни и те же мысли по кругу.

Наутро владелица растолкала его с первыми лучами солнца и сразу направила на задний двор, куда уже подкатила телега, гружённая мешками с мукой, специями, свёртками с мясом и ещё кучей каких-то продуктов, в которых Тоширо решил не разбираться. Грузчик так грузчик, он и такой вариант работы рассматривал. 

Провозившись с товарами чуть больше часу, Тоширо, наконец, занёс последний мешок на кухню, устало переводя дух. Пирожочная сильно оживилась, на кухне сновали повара, замешивая тесто и готовя начинку, а сама владелица поправляла стулья и окидывала зал придирчивым взглядом, видимо, стараясь всё подготовить к приходу посетителей. Заметив Тоширо, она суетливо отвела его на задний двор, указав на ведра с водой и деревянный настил, а потом кивнула на кухню, показывая пальцем в рот. Он понятливо закивал в ответ, после чего, задержав явно торопившуюся обратно старушку, жестами спросил, можно ли ему вернуться вечером. Получив одобрительный кивок головой Тоширо с облегчением повернулся к имитации душа, чтобы смыть с себя всю усталость и грязь. Полотенца у него не было, но поднимающееся солнце уже начинало пригревать, так что он быстро обсох сам по себе. На кухне кто-то из поваров впихнул ему тарелку с едой и резкими движениями попросил удалиться, чтобы не мешать рабочему процессу. Тоширо лишь удивился тому, как быстро владелица объяснила всему персоналу, кто он и что с ним делать, после чего принялся с наслаждением поглощать всю ту неизвестную, но невероятно вкусную пищу, что лежала у него на тарелке. Расправившись с завтраком, он закутался в плащ и снова двинулся в сторону мечети.

Провал был сокрушительным, но, на самом деле, ожидаемым. Охранники у входа оперативно на пальцах объяснили Тоширо, что, раз он не мусульманин, да ещё и не местный (лицо пришлось показать), то двери мечети для него закрыты наглухо, и катился бы он подобру поздорову, пока устрашающего вида дубинки на поясах не подкрепили слова действиями. Раздосадованный Тоширо подумал немного, но решил — вламываться в мечеть не будет. Нет, так нет, может, в этом городе есть что-то другое, стоящее внимания. Он прошатался по улицам до вечера, напряжённо вглядываясь в каждый камень, каждую вывеску и крышу, но дома оставались обычными домами, и никакие особенности не бросались в глаза. Уставший и злой Тоширо побрел обратно в пирожочную, надеясь, что завтрашний день принесёт ему больше успеха. Старушка радостно встретила его и вручила всё ту же швабру, после накормив оставшимися после рабочего дня пирожками. Тоширо не жаловался. Он вообще был бесконечно счастлив доброте этой женщины к нему, подозрительного вида незнакомцу с улицы.

Назавтра история повторилась. И на следующий день. И еще несколько. Тоширо уже знал каждую улицу этого городишки наизусть, все вывески и скульптуры. И ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке, а это начинало его откровенно напрягать. На шестой или седьмой день, когда он понял, что просто бесцельно бродит по одним и тем же местам уже в бесконечный раз, то решил сделать передышку. Погода внезапно испортилась, и тяжёлые грозовые тучи уже нависли над городом, так и норовя выплеснуться на зазевавшихся прохожих. Ноги привели Тоширо в тихий квартал, где всегда было довольно пустынно, в какое время бы он не приходил, и тут до него донёсся восхитительный аромат. Пахло кофе. Немного странно, но он ни с чем бы не спутал этот запах. Несмотря на то, что он ни разу не встречал кофе в этом времени, острая нехватка кофеина ударила по организму в ту же секунду, как он почувствовал аромат. 

Словно зомби он двинулся в сторону маленькой забегаловки, которая всегда выглядела странно, так, будто она была просто прилеплена к основному зданию, а не являлась его частью. Когда до нее оставались считанные шаги, дождь всё же полил. Тоширо быстро преодолел оставшееся расстояние, толкнул деревянную дверь, которая открылась с ужасающим скрипом, и вступил в тёмную прохладу. Когда его глаза немного привыкли к практически полному отсутствию освещения, он разглядел подобие барной стойки, два больших, но изрядно потрепанных жизнью дивана, несколько чахлых растений в горшках и, очевидно, владельца заведения. Высокий мужчина с удивительного вида серебряными волосами деловито возился с небольшой жаровней, обжаривая кофейные зерна. Лишь сняв партию с огня, он соизволил повернуться к Тоширо, тут же нацепив на лицо радостную улыбку. Его турецкий звучал совершенно странно, как будто коверканье, впрочем, для “глухонемого” Тоширо разницы не было. Он было подошел ближе, манимый божественным запахом, но зацепился головой о низко свисающую лампу, из-за чего капюшон слетел с него, являя странному владельцу его настоящее лицо.

— О, так господин японец? — тут же переключился на понятный язык владелец, — не волнуйтесь, я никому не скажу, если вы хотите сохранить инкогнито!

Тоширо настолько офигел от услышанного, что потерял дар речи по-настоящему. Японец? Он — японец? А ведь и вправду… Умом он понимал, что следовало бы и дальше притворяться глухонемым, но что-то тянуло его к этому мужчине, требовало довериться и раскрыться.

— Д-да. Спасибо, — собственный голос звучал хрипло, ведь за эти дни Тоширо ни разу не позволил себе даже попрактиковаться в речи. — Могу я присесть у Вас?

— О, разумеется! Я так понимаю, господин хочет qahve? — непонятное слово резануло слух, как и обращение. Увидев, что посетитель смотрит недоуменно, владелец облокотился на стойку и заговорщицки подмигнул, как будто собирался обсуждать что-то запрещённое, — кофе?

Тоширо буквально почувствовал, как волна возбуждения прокатилась по его телу, а дыхание участилось.

— Пожалуйста. Умираю, как хочу кофе! И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Тоширо. Господин звучит дико, — в следующую секунду он уже ругал себя последними словами. Так откровенно разговаривать со странным незнакомцем было совершенно не в его стиле, но, почему-то, слова сами вырывались изо рта. Однако, владелец лишь усмехнулся краешками губ и развернулся, доставая с полки мельничку и подкидывая углей в жаровню.

— Гинтоки. Приятно познакомиться, То-ши-ро, — он произнес его имя по слогам, будто пытаясь запомнить, — просто дайте мне несколько минут. Может, пока что согласитесь на рахат-лукум?

Тоширо лишь согласно кивнул головой и машинально потянул в рот первый кубик тягучей сладости, пронаблюдав, как ловко Гинтоки перемалывал обжаренные кофейные зерна, давил ножом кардамон и засыпал всё это вместе с корицей и еще какими-то неопознанными специями в турку, заливал холодной водой и ставил на огонь. Будучи не до конца уверенным, смотрел ли он на ловкие движения или же на самого владельца, Тоширо решил лучше взять ещё дольку лукума. Что-то в образе Гинтоки казалось ему неуловимо знакомым, но он списывал это на вероятность знакомства с кем-то похожим в своё время. Либо же просто эффект одного народа. Пока его мысли витали где-то далеко, Гинтоки уже снял турку с огня и, процедив через тканевое ситечко, поставил перед ним чашечку убийственно пахнущего кофе. 

Тоширо неверящим взглядом уставился на напиток перед собой. Медленно протянул руку, поднял чашку и вдохнул крепкий аромат полной грудью. Поднёс чашку ко рту и осторожно сделал первый глоток. Жидкость приятно обожгла горло, а кофеин почти моментально взбудоражил нервы. В его голове внезапно вспыхнули обрывки каких-то воспоминаний, где Тоширо лежал на роскошном диване в шёлковом халате на голое тело, а чьи-то руки подносили ему расписную чашку с вкуснейшим кофе, которым он наслаждался, глядя на бескрайние водные просторы через огромное окно. Воспоминания резко схлопнулись, и он вновь оказался в захудалой закусочной, держа чашку дрожащими руками.

— Так вкусно? — удивлённо спросил Гинтоки, оказавшийся прямо перед ним. Видимо, Тоширо выпал из реальности на чуточку дольше, чем требовали приличия. Кофе и впрямь был неплох, конечно, немного отличался от современного, но не критично.

— Очень вкусно. Сколько я вам должен?

— Пусть в первый раз будет за счёт заведения, — Гинтоки смотрел на него странным взглядом, который никак не удавалось расшифровать. — В честь знакомства, так сказать.

— Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно, — лицо владельца озарилось кошачьей ухмылкой, — быть может, это даст вам стимул заглянуть ещё разочек.

— Что же, тогда благодарю за кофе, — Тоширо сам не заметил, как допил свою порцию. — Думаю, мне пора. Зайду к вам ещё раз обязательно.

— Хорошего дня, — голос Гинтоки догнал его уже у самой двери.

“Странный он какой-то” — подумал Тоширо, выходя из забегаловки. Кофеин струился по его нервам, хотелось оббежать город и вопить во всё горло, но он сдерживался. Дождь уже закончился, так что вместо короткого пути в пирожочную по прямой, Тоширо сделал огромный крюк, дав хоть какой-то выход переизбытку бодрости. 

Вечером он выдраил пирожочную до такого блеска, что заставил старушку нервно схватиться за сердце. Видимо, она и не подозревала, что в её заведении может быть настолько чисто. Отдав ей швабру и ведро, Тоширо обманчиво бодрым шагом направился в свою каморку. Остатки кофеина выветрились, и на смену бодрости пришла вселенская усталость. Он рухнул на диванчик, даже не раздеваясь, лишь затем, чтобы по пробуждении обнаружить себя привалившимся к какому-то каменному мосту в совершенно незнакомом городе.

“Приплыли”, — пронеслось нервно в его голове.

От души поматерившись про себя Тоширо встал и первым делом тщательно проверил свои карманы. Часы с запиской по-прежнему были при нём, как и уже остывшие и помятые пирожки, которые он так и не съел вчера, но вот ничего нового не появилось. Значит, таинственный недоброжелатель не обманул — только стартовая подсказка, и вертись, как хочешь. Что же, один раз он уже сумел переместиться во времени, значит, получится и еще раз. Вот только условия активации часов по-прежнему оставались неясными. Но сперва следовало определить, где и когда он находился.

Вопрос с местонахождением решился быстро — стоило только Тоширо подняться на ноги и оглядеться по сторонам, как бесчисленные каналы, мосты и гондолы подсказали ему пункт прибытия — Венеция. Задумчиво жуя пирожок, он прошёлся по набережной, думая, что ему делать дальше. В тот день, когда он совершил скачок во времени, он гулял и пил кофе. Пока никаких других зацепок у него не было. Возможно, ему нужно было выпить кофе ещё раз? Звучало слишком просто, но, по-крайней мере, идиотизм условия присутствовал. Думать о том, почему он так уверен в необходимости странного условия, Тоширо не стал. Знал — и всё тут. Но кофе стоил денег, это было очевидно, так что следовало опять прикидываться глухонемым дурачком и искать подработку. 

Пока он размышлял, пирожки закончились, а сам Тоширо оказался перед большим красно-белым шатром. В цирке он вряд ли работал, но, по его домыслам, там всегда можно было найти себе занятие. То, как интуитивно он пришел к странной забегаловке давало Тоширо уверенность в том, что именно интуитивные решения смогут вытащить его из этой истории. Поколебавшись совсем немного, он плотнее надвинул на голову капюшон и приподнял полог шатра, заходя внутрь. Чудовищный запах чуть не сшиб его с ног — воняло мочой, потом, животными и чем-то пригоревшим. Поморщившись, он осмотрелся. Типичный средневековый цирк — все живут в одном шатре вместе с животными, повсюду раскиданы детали костюмов и париков, люди носились туда-сюда, совершенно не обращая на него внимания. Кажется, он умудрился зайти с заднего входа, что, впрочем, было ему только на руку. Выцепив в общей суматохе какого-то здоровяка, он подошёл поближе, и, привлекши к себе внимание, начал в очередной раз исполнять пантомиму “вот он я, хочу есть и спать, готов делать что угодно”. Надо было отдать здоровяку должное — он лишь прищурил глаза, цепко осматривая фигуру незнакомца, после чего потребовал снять капюшон, явно что-то спрашивая. Тоширо ткнул пальцем в горло и уши, отрицательно мотая головой, но капюшон снял. Здоровяк удивленно уставился на его лицо, очевидно, раздумывая о чём-то, но после поманил Тоширо пальцем и двинулся куда-то в сторону. 

Несколько запутанных поворотов спустя, хотя, казалось бы, откуда в открытом шатре повороты, они вышли к звериным стойлам. Тигры, лошади, обезьяны, крокодилы и медведь встретили Тоширо недовольным рычанием и визгами. Ты — чужой, явно читалось в их поведении. Здоровяк прикрикнул на зверинец, и, к удивлению, звери стали куда спокойнее. Затем он жестами показал на миски и циферблаты часов, а также на небольшой закуток с охапкой сена, где вполне можно было лечь и вытянуться во весь рост, после чего вопросительно посмотрел на Тоширо. Тот, в свою очередь, прикинув, что кормить животных в обмен на возможность поспать, конечно, здорово, но вопрос с кофе это не решало. Здоровяк, увидев его потирания большого и указательного пальца, недовольно побурчал на итальянском, но достал из-за пазухи кошель, выудил из него три монеты и продемонстрировал с видом “чёрт с тобою”. Тоширо ничего не понимал в местной валюте, а потому начал оскорблённо махать головой, и показывать руку с пятью оттопыренными пальцами, надеясь на правильность такого поступка. Здоровяк возмущенно запыхтел и начал яростно махать руками, явно что-то доказывая. Сторговались на четырёх монетах, после чего Тоширо одобрительно похлопали по плечу. Где-то в задворках памяти у него проскочило, что итальянцы — горячие натуры и страсть как любят торговаться. Видимо, он прошел какое-то испытание благодаря своей настойчивости. 

Кормить зверюг полагалось два раза в день — утром и после выступления, всё остальное время он мог делать, что заблагорассудится. Остаток дня Тоширо потратил на идиотские пантомимы с дрессировщиками, которые объясняли ему, кого, чем и в каком объёме кормить. Самым сложным было то, что он оставался для зверей чужим. С другой стороны, если он всё правильно понял, одна чашка кофе — и он больше здесь не задержится. Поужинав на общей кухне и получив от здоровяка половину обещанной суммы, как за начало, он лёг спать, предвкушая, как завтра, покормив зверей, исчезнет отсюда.

Всего лишь несколько попыток откусить ему руки — и Тоширо был свободен до вечера. В горах циркового хлама он наткнулся на какую-то листовку, из которой узнал, что попал в тысячу шестьсот восемьдесят шестой год. Неплохой скачок, если задуматься. С другой стороны, он не помнил, до какого года ему нужно допрыгнуть, чтобы вернуться домой. 

Выйдя из шатра Тоширо побрёл по набережной в противоположную сторону от той, куда его занесли часы. Он прошёл совсем немного, прежде чем наткнулся на вывеску небольшой кофейни. Запах был сногсшибающим, а в мозгу закопошилась мысль, что он — кофейный наркоман. По крайней мере, Тоширо не помнил, чтобы так сильно сходил с ума по кофе. В кофейне было немного посетителей, и, удача, маленькие подобия меню лежали прямо на стойке. Ткнув пальцем в первую строчку, он выдал улыбающейся девушке одну из двух своих монет, надеясь, что этого хватит. Та отсыпала ему горсть монеток поменьше и с деловитым видом сварила в турке порцию кофе. Вкус был больше похож на кажущийся привычным, и, посмаковав чашечку, Тоширо отправился дальше гулять по городу, стараясь запоминать, откуда и как пришёл, ведь в сплетении венецианских улиц можно было заблудиться быстрее, чем допить чашку кофе. Через несколько часов, порядком нагулявшись и устав разевать рот от потрясающих красот местной архитектуры, Тоширо повернул обратно в шатер, едва успев ко времени кормежки. Расправившись с работой, он лёг на своей импровизированной постели, закутавшись в плащ и не забыв рассовать по карманам все те вкусности, что умыкнул на общей кухне, закрыл глаза и… Проснулся всё в том же закутке, под неистовые вопли животных, требовавших свой завтрак.

“Значит, дело не в кофе? Какого чёрта? Я же был уверен, что больше ничего необычного не происходило. Или мне нужно просто провести здесь неделю, как и в том городе? Думай, Тоширо, думай! — зазевавшись, он чуть не упустил момент, когда один из тигров решил на десерт полакомиться его рукой, лишь чудом вытащив её из клетки в последнюю секунду, — Должно было быть что-то ещё, некое упущенное условие”, — мысли текли одна за другой. Вот он увидел забегаловку, вот подбежал последние метры, спасаясь от дождя… Дождь! Быть может, нужно было выпить кофе в дождь?

Тоширо выглянул на улицу, но погода, как назло, стояла ясная. Он вспомнил, что Венеция — дождливый город, а потому долго ждать не придётся, и, чтобы как-то скоротать время до вечера, вновь отправился гулять, понемногу начав получать удовольствие от своего приключения. В конце-концов, когда бы ещё он погулял по древнему итальянскому городу, относительно никуда не спеша? А посмотреть было на что — казалось, что каждое здание возводили архитекторы, проходившие обучение лично у Богов. Не говоря уже о скульптурах, каналах и гондолах. Тоширо прокатился на одной, отдав почти все свои деньги, но удовольствия получил море. Даже мерзкий запах, пропитавший улицы, как и подобало нормальному Средневековью, уже не смущал его так сильно. Особенно после соседства с животными в цирке.

На следующий день было также ясно, а вот на четвёртый ему повезло. Рокочущие тучи обволокли весь город, и вот-вот должно было полить, как из ведра. В бесконечный раз порадовавшись своему плащу, Тоширо вышел из шатра и пошёл в одну приметившуюся ему во время прогулок кофейню с очень красивым цветочным оформлением. Постояв перед ней ровно до того момента, когда первые тяжёлые капли упали ему на плащ, он сделал несколько шагов и вошёл внутрь под звук колокольчика. Утончённого вида леди сделала ему порцию кофе с корицей, которую он выпил, заев шоколадным печеньем, сидя у окна и наблюдая, как люди прятались под навесами, торговцы быстро сворачивали свои палатки и улицы пустели в считанные минуты. Дотянув кофе до того момента, когда ливень превратился в легкую морось, Тоширо встал и покинул кофейню, будучи уверенным в том, что на этот раз он всё сделал правильно. Вновь завернулся в плащ, рассовал по карманам еду и провалился в сон. 

Поутру, увидев над собой полосатое полотнище шатра, он выругался сквозь зубы, почти не переживая о том, что его кто-то услышит. Идеи касательно условий перемещения закончились. Протянуть неделю — это не условие, уж в этом-то он был абсолютно уверен. Голова раскалывалась от попыток разобраться в происходящем, а потому он уже на автомате разложил еду по клеткам, захватил на кухне какую-то сдобу и вышел из шатра вон. Свежий воздух немного притупил головную боль, но проблема оставалась. Находясь в состоянии, близком к панике, Тоширо решил, что сегодня ему лучше не дёргаться, и просто насладиться очередной прогулкой по уже полюбившейся Венеции. Он шёл по извилистым улочкам, обходя прохожих и засматриваясь на крыши, как вдруг почувствовал, что его нагрудный карман, тот самый, где лежали часы, стал вдруг подозрительно легким. Резкий разворот на пятках — и он увидел стремительно убегающую фигуру в чёрном плаще, из-под которого развивалась пола фиолетовой одежды с жёлтой бабочкой. Хлопнув себя по карману и убедившись, что его часы действительно увели, Тоширо бросился в погоню. 

Вор определённо знал местность куда лучше него самого, ныряя в переулки настолько узкие, что два человека бы не разминулись, переворачивая лотки торговцев в самых неудобных местах. Тоширо применял все чудеса ловкости и скорости, чтобы поспеть за ублюдком, как тот вдруг пронырнул между створками высоких закрывающихся ворот, отсекающих его от погони. Ворота закрылись наглухо, и Тоширо в кровь брызнул панический страх. Он не хотел и не мог остаться в этом времени навсегда, а его единственный шанс на возвращение домой только что исчез за высоченной преградой. Искать обходной путь он не мог, да и времени не было, а потому, подгоняемый паническим страхом, он подлетел к воротам и перемахнул их одним движением, отталкиваясь от вершины створок, чтобы придать телу ускорение и сшибить вора собой. Тот аж крякнул, явно не ожидая, что на него сверху прилетит немаленькое тело, но ловко вывернулся из-под ошалевшего от столкновения Тоширо, выронив при этом часы, и скрылся в темноте продолжающихся переулков. 

Тоширо не видел смысла догонять, ведь часы снова были у него, а неожиданный прыжок лишил его остатков сил. Надёжно спрятав часы он перевернулся и уставился на ворота. По всему выходило, что в них было метра три в высоту. Он просто физически не мог преодолеть такую высоту одним движением. Быть может, ему под ноги попалась телега или что-то подобное, а он и не заметил в приливе адреналина? Тоширо устало выдохнул, сжимая пальцами переносицу. Слишком насыщенным выдался день, и теперь ему в срочном порядке требовалась доза кофеина. Он пошёл в ту сторону, где скрылся вор, надеясь обогнуть квартал с воротами и выйти на привычные улицы, чтобы вернуться в шатер вовремя. 

Миновав парочку переулков он понял, что заблудился. Дома стояли так близко друг к другу, что никаких ориентиров вроде собора на площади Сан-Марко или Крылатого Льва не было видно. Уже почти решившись возвращаться и перелезать через ворота, он вдруг увидел в конце переулка что-то, отдаленно напоминающее кофейню. Тоширо пошёл к ней, постепенно с изумлением замечая, что она, как и та, что была в Турции, выглядела как будто прилепленной к зданию. Нет, на ней имелись привычные венецианские скульптуры, но выглядели они подделкой, слепленной в спешке. Он толкнул двери и замер с поднятой рукой. За стойкой стоял тот самый мужчина. Гинтоки. Он потёр глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему не кажется, а Гинтоки тем временем щебетал что-то на певучем итальянском, приветствуя гостя.

— П-простите, я не говорю по итальянски… — и снова он нарушил свою же легенду, заговорив с этим странным незнакомцем.

— О, так господин — японец? Прошу простить, я не сразу понял из-за вашего капюшона.

У Тоширо поплыло перед глазами. Такого просто не могло быть. Таких совпадений не могло существовать. Гинтоки, видимо, увидел, что посетителю нехорошо, так что быстро обогнул стойку и подхватил его под локоть, усаживая в мягкое кресло в глубине зала.

— С вами всё в порядке? Только не падайте в обморок, я не представляю, что делать с людьми, потерявшими сознание! — он лепетал на исковерканном японском, перемежая его с итальянскими словами, что, впрочем, не мешало Тоширо понимать его.

— В-вы. Вы — Гинтоки? Простите, ваши предки, случайно, не держали кофейню в Турции? Лет эдак двести назад? — со стороны Тоширо выглядел полнейшим безумцем, но ему было плевать.

— Изволите шутить, господин? Гинтоки есть Гинтоки. А эта кофейня была здесь всегда. Думаю, у вас яркая нехватка кофеина и сладкого в крови, посидите минуточку, сейчас я что-то придумаю! — с этими словами мужчина отбежал за стойку, где начал колдовать над специями и кофе, попутно доставая вазочку со сладким. 

Спустя несколько минут перед Тоширо уже стояла чашка ароматного кофе и вазочка, в которой оказался тирамису. Гинтоки грациозно опустился в кресло напротив и внимательно смотрел на него.

— Быть может, вы выдохнете, выпьете кофе и расскажете мне, что случилось? Я, конечно, не врачеватель душ, но вполне могу составить компанию человеку, который явно чем-то встревожен до крайности.

Тоширо потянулся к чашке, чувствуя, как с каждым глотком его нервы действительно понемногу успокаивались. Память не подкидывала новых воспоминаний, и он окончательно расслабился, решив, что нет ничего страшного в рассказе кусков своей истории относительно незнакомому человеку, который вызывал у него доверие одним лишь своим видом.

— Если я буду рассказывать всё, как есть, вы решите, что я — душевнобольной. Но в общих чертах… Со мной творится что-то странное. Я попал в историю, которая звучит совершенно невероятно, но, увы, уже успел убедиться в её реальности. Я практически ничего о себе не помню, но иногда, — Тоширо поморщился, — память возвращает какие-то обрывки воспоминаний. Они лишь запутывают картину, но они есть. Если совсем грубо — мне нужно выполнить какие-то условия, чтобы продвинуться вперед. Но я не понимаю, какие именно. А ещё, из-за незнания языка вынужден прикидываться глухонемым, что уже порядком осточертело. Один раз у меня получилось выполнить эти мифические условия, но я так и не понял, что именно сделал. Попытался повторить — и ничего. Не то чтобы я был из тех, кто легко опускает руки, но сейчас в одном шаге от позорной сдачи. Не по-ни-ма-ю! — он со злостью укусил ложку с тирамису.

— Знаете… — проговорил Гинтоки задумчиво, подумав немного после услышанного. — Не думаю, что смогу помочь вам с выполнением ваших заданий, но у вас определённо наблюдается нехватка общения. Полагаю, именно возможность выговориться может вернуть вам потерянное моральное равновесие. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы немного прогуляться? Поболтаем, пройдёмся по набережной, увидите, вам полегчает!

Тоширо сидел, оторопев, но решил, что ничего не теряет. Расправившись с остатками тирамису, он закутался было в плащ, но Гинтоки остановил его словами, что два японца не вызовут удивления, так что ни к чему загонять себя в рамки. Тоширо не был уверен, что японцы в средневековой Венеции — такая уж и привычность, но спорить не стал. Только представился и попросил перейти на “ты”.

— Прриятно познакомиться, То-ши-ро, — Гинтоки промурчал в ответ, словно катая его имя на языке. Тоширо к тому моменту уже устал удивляться. Видимо, он столкнулся с действительно долбанутой династией японцев, которые открывали свои кофейни в самых неподходящих местах, да ещё и вели себя, как под копирку. Мало ли причуд в мире, взять хоть те же ворота.

Гинтоки споро потушил огонь, и, открыв перед Тоширо двери, запер свою кофейню. Изначальная неловкость в общении быстро улетучилась, они болтали так, словно были тысячу лет знакомы. Гинтоки показывал ему красивые закоулки и рассказывал об истории города так непринуждённо, словно всю жизнь этим занимался. Они выбрались из незнакомого квартала, вернувшись в центральную часть города, гуляли по набережной, ели итальянское мороженое, кормили голубей и снова прокатились на гондоле. Тоширо чувствовал абсолютный покой и умиротворение, чего с ним не случалось с того самого момента, как он очнулся в Турции. Под вечер, когда Гинтоки провёл его до шатра, он было дёрнулся к нему во внезапном порыве поцеловать, но осек себя. “Нечего бросаться на людей, с которыми знаком один день, даже если они так запали тебе в душу. Ты, может, больше и не увидишь его никогда. Его, может, и не интересуют мужчины. Угомонись”, — кусая губы, Тоширо костерил себя.

— Это был прекрасный день, Тоширо, — Гинтоки словно и не заметил его неловкого рывка и последующей задумчивости, — я очень рад, что мы познакомились. Заходи в кофейню в следующий раз.

— Да, спасибо тебе большое. Мне и вправду полегчало. Завтра постараюсь заскочить, — Тоширо помахал рукой, на что Гинтоки лишь странно усмехнулся и исчез за поворотом. 

Стараясь не думать ни о чём, чтобы не остаться без руки, Тоширо побрёл к своему зверью, после чего довольно растянулся на сене, готовясь ко сну. Он уже находился на грани, когда в мозгу вспыхнуло очередное воспоминание.

Он летел над океаном на запредельной скорости. Какая-то разумная часть говорила, что люди не могут так летать без особых приспособлений, но за спиной не чувствовалось реактивного ранца или чего-то в этом роде. Хотя, разве можно было чувствовать в воспоминании? Рядом был ещё кто-то — Тоширо узнал руки, что приносили ему кофе. Голову повернуть не удавалось, из-за чего фигура виднелась смутно. Вдруг, этот кто-то подлетел (?) к нему совсем близко и с хохотом начал целовать, утягивая за собой вниз, к воде. Чуть приоткрыв глаза Тоширо заметил отблеск серебряных волос. “Он!!!” — завопило всё внутри, и его вышвырнуло из сна в кусты в незнакомом парке.

Тоширо встал на ноги, клокочущий от злости и преисполненный желанием найти Гинтоки, где бы он ни оказался в этот раз, и высказать ему всё, что он о нём думал. Возможно, даже кулаками.

Короткая прогулка по окрестностям показала, что Тоширо попал во Францию. Взяв со скамейки около парка газету, он увидел дату — тысяча восемьсот двадцать четвёртый год. Всё ещё кипящий, как котёл со смолой, он наугад пустился блуждать по улочкам города, надеясь наткнуться на аляповатую кофейню и дать волю своей злости. Но бесцельные блуждания наугад не дали ему ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что он увидел одного японца, торгующего специями на углу, и с удовольствием скинул надоевший капюшон с лица. До самого вечера он нарезал круги, так и не наткнувшись на нужное. Когда начало смеркаться, Тоширо понял бессмысленность опрометчивых поисков, а ведь он, поддавшись гневу, даже не начал искать себе подработку. Воровать фрукты с лавок и спать в парке ему не хотелось совершенно, так что, понадеявшись на удачу, он вернулся к тому японцу, которого видел утром, надеясь спросить, откуда можно было начать поиски.

— Добрый вечер! — Тоширо открыто заговорил на японском, даже не думая скрываться. — Могу ли я спросить у вас кое-что?

Японец в ответ окинул его презрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал, словно ждал продолжения.

— Видите ли, я здесь проездом и мне нужна какая-нибудь работа. Мы — земляки, так, быть может, вы могли бы мне что-нибудь посоветовать?

Японец прищурил глаза и выплюнул:

— Пошёл вон!

— Простите? Мне правда ничего не нужно, только совет…

— Пошёл! Вон! Вот так теперь Чен Шой ведет дела? Подсылает дурачков, чтобы узнать, как я добился успеха во Франции? Ничего тебе не скажу!

— Послушай сюда, говна кусок, — притихшая было злость разгорелась с новой силой, — я вежливо попросил тебя о помощи, а ты, даже не услышав меня толком, начал нести всю эту чушь? Раз ты такой подозрительный и охреневший, так может, сам отдашь мне свой кошелек, чтобы мистер Чен ничего не узнал? — если бы Тоширо видел себя со стороны в тот момент, он бы заметил, как покраснели его глаза и огрубел голос, но он был всецело сосредоточен на желании поесть и ненависти к этому ущербному идиоту.

— Д-да, господин! Конечно, господин! Вот, возьмите, это моя выручка за сегодня! — японец достал из-за пазухи увесистого вида кошелек и вручил его Тоширо в глубоком поклоне, — прошу простить глупого Ямамото, господин, я тут же ухожу! — задернув навес японец торопливо покинул площадку, теряясь в сумраке улиц.

Тоширо с минуту постоял, оторопев. Это что вообще было? Неужели он настолько грозно выглядит? Но кланяться… Приписав его поведение к очередным странностям происходящего (а в том, что творится что-то мистическое, он уже даже не сомневался), он направился к небольшому ресторанчику неподалёку, надеясь разобраться хотя бы с едой и ночлегом, раз уж деньги сами к нему пришли.

Ресторан оказался по совместительству небольшой гостиницей, а полученных от японца денег хватило с лихвой и на обильный ужин, состоявший из фламбированного стейка с салатом из свежих овощей и бокала прекрасного красного вина, и на вполне приличную комнату на ночь.

Утром его настроение выровнялось, так что, выпив чашечку кофе в том же ресторане, он решил прогуляться по городу в медленном темпе, наслаждаясь прекрасной погодой. Вот только мысли о вчерашнем инциденте не давали Тоширо покоя. Присев на скамейку он стал задумчиво наблюдать за снующими туда-сюда людьми. Одна шальная идея всё никак не хотела покидать его голову. Похихикав про себя, Тоширо встал, подошёл к импозантного вида мужчине и, коротко кивнув головой, на чистейшем японском попросил того отдать ему свой кошелек, расплываясь в широкой улыбке. Мужчина замялся буквально на секунду, после чего улыбнулся в ответ, выудил из кармана бумажник и вручил его офигевшему от происходящего Тоширо, а затем отсалютовал шляпой и ушел, оставляя последнего в дичайшем смятении. “А что, так можно было?” — ошалело думал Тоширо. Размышляя о смысле жизни, он провернул этот фокус ещё дважды, и всегда результат оставался тем же. Окончательно запутавшись в реальности окружающего, он пошел, куда глаза глядят, так и не переварив то, что люди просто так отдавали ему все свои деньги, стоило лишь их об этом попросить. Более того — попросить на совершенно незнакомом им языке!

Он не видел, как за его приключениями с широкого балкона наблюдал некто в черном плаще и с повязкой на одном глазу, что-то записывая в блокноте и покатываясь с хохоту.

Ужин в ресторане и номер в гостинице — после выживания в пирожочной и бродячем цирке такая жизнь казалась раем. Вот только Тоширо понимал, что вечно так продолжаться не может. Что проклятую кофейню всё же стоит найти, чтобы вернуться домой. Чтобы вспомнить, кто же он такой. 

Но прилепленная к реальности кофейня всё никак не хотела находиться. Город, в котором он оказался, был определенно меньше Венеции, но больше того безымянного турецкого, а три дня поисков ничего не дали. Отчаявшись, Тоширо пил кофе во всех кофейнях, которые только видел, заработав тремор рук от бесчисленных доз кофеина. Эспрессо-машины уже изобрели, причём именно во Франции, так что вкус напитка был максимально приближён к тому, к которому он привык. Но чего-то всё равно не хватало. Какой-то детали в привычном ходе вещей, чтобы просто кофе стал тем самым, который бы удовлетворил его потребности. 

На пятый день его роскошной жизни Тоширо вдруг пребольно ударился ногой о каменный вазон, который не заметил, в очередной раз задумавшись, и взвыл от боли, скача на одной ноге. Когда боль немного утихла, он смахнул выступившие на глазах слёзы и осмотрелся. Прямо на него смотрела слегка покосившаяся пристройка к добротному дому, из которой пахло кофейными зернами. Тоширо словно током прошибло, он медленно, будто не веря, приблизился к стеклянной двери и толкнул её, заходя внутрь. Гинтоки за стойкой не наблюдалось — вместо него там стоял невысокий темноволосый мужчина с повязкой на одном глазу. Как ни странно — тоже японец.

— Добрый день, господин. Желаете чашечку кофе?

— Да, что-нибудь со специями, пожалуйста, — Тоширо присел за стойку, наблюдая, как бариста смешивает ингредиенты из различных баночек и добавляет эту смесь к таблетке в кофемашине.

— Молока? — словно невзначай уточнил бариста, а Тоширо аж перекривило от того, какие ассоциации у него вызывал кофе с молоком, хотя, казалось бы, раньше он ничего об этом не подозревал.

— Нет, спасибо. Люблю чистый напиток.

— Как скажете, господин, — бариста поставил перед ним чашку с лунго и отошёл, ставя банки со специями обратно на полку. В какой-то момент рукав его свободной рубашки скользнул вниз, обнажая скрывающуюся под ней фиолетовую ткань с жёлтыми бабочками.

Тоширо выронил чашку из рук и рефлекторно схватился за карман с часами. Его глаза остекленели, он что-то беззвучно говорил, не отрывая взгляда от ткани. Следом в голову начали бить воспоминания, одно за другим, вот он, пройдя войну, принял от богов в подарок бессмертие и силы, вот они с Гинтоки привычно собачились в любимой закусочной, пока окружающие и не подозревали, что рядом с ними сидят не простые люди, а демоны, вот Такасуги в его излюбленной манере подтрунивал над их парой, не давая расслабиться, вот…

Такасуги в этот момент обеспокоенно стучал в небольшую дверь рядом с кофемашиной.

— Слышишь, Гинтоки, вытаскивай его! Кажется, у него сейчас крыша поедет!

— П-первое правило кодекса Шинсенгуми… — всё ещё со стеклянными глазами начал говорить Тоширо, даже не понимая, почему именно эти слова рвутся с его губ.

— Гинтоки! Если сейчас твой парень очеловечится до той степени, что начнет зачитывать свой излюбленный в бытность человеком кодекс, я тебя придушу! Вытаскивай, чёрт подери!

— Боги, ну почему от тебя вечно столько шума? — Гинтоки недовольно вылез из подсобки, — ну послушал бы кодекс, ничего бы с тобой не случилось. Что, детка, — подмигнул он подавившемуся воздухом Тоширо, — поехали домой?

Гинтоки щелкнул пальцами, и в тот же момент часы в кармане Тоширо начали светиться и нестерпимо жечь, а после наступила блаженная темнота.

— Ты представляешь, наш бывший заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми, демон обаяния в новой ипостаси, отжимал кошельки у прохожих, даже не понимая толком, что творит! Вот это я понимаю, агрессивное применение способностей!

— Да быть такого не может.

— Ещё как может, Гинтоки! Щипал зажиточных горожан, как миленьких, а потом прожигал их денежки в дорогих ресторанах! А уж то, как у него проснулись силы, когда он догонял меня с этими часами, ухх, я думал, он прямо там мозгами поедет. Но, благо, будучи человеком, он был достаточно туп, чтобы принимать и более дикие вещи.

— Слушай, а вообще, на кой ты не снял своё грёбаное кимоно? Не спровоцировал бы — он бы вспомнил всё куда мягче. Я же собирался его в ещё одно место отправить, на десерт, так сказать. И ты должен мне сотку.

— Кимоно — часть меня, не стану я его снимать! Какую ещё сотку?

— Он не закурил ни разу с тех пор, как отправился путешествовать. Я ж тебе говорил, что это — наносное, а ты упёрся рогами, что сигареты уже стали частью его сущности. Так что гони сотку и не спорь!

— Да я тебе…

— А ну заткнулись оба!!! — приходивший в себя Тоширо подкинулся на кровати, порядком устав слушать перепалку этих двоих, и мощными ударами в челюсти отправил обоих в полет в разные стороны комнаты. — Что за херь вы вообще натворили? А?

— Ну, Тоширо, ты же сам ныл в последнее время, что тебе скучно и хочется каких-то острых ощущений. Разве я мог стоять и смотреть, как мой любимый чахнет от тоски? Вот я и отправил тебя в круиз по местам и датам развития твоего любимого кофе, — гнусаво оправдывался Гинтоки.

— Без воспоминаний и денег? Даже не объяснив, что происходит? И на кой мне вообще сдались эти часы, если ты — демон времени?

— Вот только скажи сейчас, что не пережил целый шквал давно позабытых эмоций — и я обижусь! Старался, понимаешь ли, придумывал, а ты такая неблагодарная скотина.

— Что неблагодарная — это точно, — Такасуги тоже поднимался с ковра. — Я так трудился, изображал эти кофейни в стиль городам, а ты даже не восхитился ни разу. И последнюю чуть не прошёл, пришлось оперативно двигать вазон, чтобы притормозить тебя.

— Твои “прекрасные” кофейни так лихо выделялись из общей архитектуры городов, что только благодаря этому я их и находил! Кривые пристройки, а не красота! Может, ты и умеешь манипулировать объектами в пространстве, но архитектор из тебя — дерьмище, — Тоширо смотрел на потупивших глаза Такасуги и Гинтоки и хотел смеяться в голос, но старательно сдерживал себя, изображая негодование. Да, если смотреть на ситуацию сейчас, ему подарили незабываемый подарок. Но как же приятно иногда повыёживаться.

— Ладно, — он подошел поближе к Гинтоки и обвил руками его шею, глядя прямо в глаза, — _любимый_ , прогони-ка своего лучшего друга из нашего дома и приготовь мне кофе, как я люблю, будь так любезен.

— Не вздумай проворачивать со мной свои штучки! — Гинтоки сопротивлялся, но тело уже само собой двигалось к ошалевшему Такасуги, чтобы выпроводить.

— Да что ты говоришь? А кто использовал на мне свою силу вовсю целых три недели, не подскажешь? Ты слышал, что тебе твой друг рассказывал? Я теперь на тёмной стороне, увожу кошельки у ничего не подозревающих людей, и тебя заставлю сварить мне кофе с уважением! — Тоширо грозно подвигал бровями, впрочем, уже не сердясь ни на одного, ни на другого, только желая восполнить упущенное за эти три недели.

Гинтоки понял, что прощён и, ухмыляясь ухмыляясь по-кошачьи, как любил Тоширо, выпнул Такасуги через окно и отправился на кухню, надев розовый фартук на голое тело, в точности зная, что и как ему нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить прощение за свою бесшабашную выходку. Впрочем, быть может, он уже собирался отправиться вместе с Тоширо в то самое место “на десерт”? Как знать.


End file.
